


One Piece Of Parchment 一張羊皮紙

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 伏哈, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 一張羊皮紙。為什麼，這麼多東西不要，他偏偏要這個？





	One Piece Of Parchment 一張羊皮紙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Piece Of Parchment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530975) by Amanuensis. 

> 授權：

一張羊皮紙。

為什麼，這麼多東西不要，他偏偏要了這個？

他明明可以要食物。或者要治療藥水。

或者要根魔杖。

但前兩樣東西能帶來的慰藉太少，幾乎可以用地質尺度來量度。而後者……

不行。他無法想像如果他試著做這麼危險的事，伏地魔會怎樣令他的處境更加糟糕。

但遲早都會變得糟糕。他想像不到如何，但他知道會。

想像_到_那個可能，即使他想像不到_如何_，就足以令他作嘔了。

他唯一沒嘔的原因就是肚子裡根本沒有東西可以吐出來。他好幾天沒吃過東西了。

反正，沒吃過食物。

他專注感受指尖間羊皮紙絲綢般的觸感。他還是不太理解，為什麼自己覺得應該這是他最需要的東西。

因為他知道不會有出路。不會有解脫。

甚至不會有希望。

但可以有些什麼。讓他可以幻想。

給他一點安寧。

像是他的死就不能。即便如此，伏地魔也不肯給他。

* * *

_ 「海德薇！」_

_ 哈利被突然出現在鐵欄窗外的雪白貓頭鷹嚇了一跳——同時大受驚嚇又大喜過望——然後情不自禁喊了出來。幸好，他的喉嚨因為上次尖叫仍然嘶啞得很，叫出來不過低語。_

_ 海德薇掉了很多羽毛，不再是哈利悉心照顧愛護時，那副白白胖胖皮毛光滑的樣子。說實話，她看起來糟透了。曾經，她是哈利見過最美麗的生物。_

_ 他把手指伸出鐵欄。海德薇正努力把頭穿過來，但欄柵太窄了。她用喙碰了碰他的手指，拍打翅膀，停在窗外的小石壁上。_

_ 「海德薇……」他再次低語，那接觸如此親密，他發現眼淚已經從臉上流下來了，不是喜悅也不是悲傷，而是比這兩種都要強烈的感情。「你還活著……」_

_ 她如此敏銳意識到有危險，甚至叫都沒叫。她只是一直蹭著哈利的手指，仿佛和他一樣極其渴望觸碰。_

_ 儘管如此，他沒有，他不能，繼續下去。「你得走了。」他又是沙啞低語。「你會被抓到的。你得_走_了。」_

_ 現在她倒是叫了，輕輕叫。哈利和愛寵相處這麼多年不是白過的，他明白她的意思。她在說_不要_。_

_ 「你得走。」他重覆。「我知道你在外面，還活著……海德薇，那就夠了。求你，求你走吧。」眼淚掉得更快了。_

_ 這次那聲輕柔的貓頭鷹叫是疑問。哈利從她的聲音她舉起翅膀的樣子看得出來。哈利靠近窗戶，直到目前為止，這個地方從未為成為他安慰的來源，它讓寒意吹進他的石頭監獄、日日奚落他，讓他知道被囚禁的日子又過去一天了，還有——他知道最重要的就是這一點——它確保他的尖叫聲傳得愈遠愈好。_

_ 「什麼也沒有。你什麼也做不了。」天啊，他知道這話真得不能再真。_

不要。疑問。

_ 「沒有人活著**收**信了，海德薇，求你，求你就這樣走吧！」_

_ 再次。_不要。疑問。

_ 她會被抓到的。她會像其他人一樣被找到、被殺害，然後他甚至沒有這段記憶來支撐下去了。哈利把臉貼上窗子的鐵欄，在冰冷空氣接觸到赤裸肌膚時顫抖，海德薇的啄離開他的手指，轉而蹭著他的嘴唇。這次_疑問_的叫聲更加凌厲。_

_ 「你不肯走。」哈利閉上雙眼，現在眼淚幾乎洶湧流出，濕透他的臉頰。「你不肯走，直到我告訴你你有辦法可以幫我。」_

_ 那是他從雪鴞身上聽過最堅定的_ **對** _。_

_ 哈利一直在說實話。沒有人可以聯絡了。海德薇還活著已經是最大的奇蹟了——過去多久了？一年？還是更長？_

_ 因為沒有人還活著。沒有哪個哪怕給過他絲毫關心的人還活著。就連那些會出於責任感伸出援手的人也死了。_

_ 但如果他給她一個任務，她就會走了。那她就安全了。他就可以緊抱著這個念頭不放。_

_ 在這段殘酷卻性命無虞的人生裡每一天緊抱著不放。_

_ 他該叫她做些什麼，確保她不會回來這裡。謝絕回覆的信息。他可以給她帶走的東西。_

_ 這裡有什麼？他可以編點東西出來，給她一束頭髮之類的，假裝是計劃的一部份。_

_ 但是他該叫她帶去哪裡呢？_

_ ……給誰都行。不重要。他沒必要去想誰會幫他。一個人都沒有。_

_ 沒有人能夠改變哈利•波特目前的生活，哪怕一秒。_

_ 他想著辦法同時腦海冒出另一個念頭。_

_ ……沒有。此時此刻做什麼也幫不了他了，這是真的。_

_ 但如果……_

_ 是個荒唐的念頭。不是什麼魔法，更像是……_

_ ……更像是願望。_

_ 「海德薇……」他舔了舔唇。「你能不能……能不能給我帶……一張羊皮紙？」_

* * *

他盯著那一片空白，空無一物正正確保了無限可能。

哈利回頭望向窗外的雪鴞。「我需要一根羽毛。」

這是危險的請求，他知道。他必須非常小心，在被發現前毀掉羽毛。海德薇向著他側起身子，他拔了一根，盡可能溫柔。

「海德薇，你能為我做的就這麼多了。我不用你送這個出去。求你，_求你_走吧，別再回來了。我希望知道你還活著。」

她用大大的琥珀色眼睛凝視著他。

他再次把臉貼上鐵欄。「_求你_，海德薇。」

他必須一直求她嗎？

貓頭鷹又用喙蹭了他的唇一下，舉起翅膀，飛走了，留下幾根毛髮在石壁，他掃到外面去了。

他，究竟，想做什麼？

……他想幫自己。這是最簡單的答案，即使不是最直接的。

他不知道這樣做，會不會對這個世界有任何_改變_。但是他會知道自己做了。

他想要的僅此而已。

他沒叫海德薇給他帶墨水。他不需要。需要更強烈的東西。

肩膀的傷口——鞭子直接揮落骨頭的位置——仍然在滲血，另外的鞭痕也是，但是這一道比較就手。哈利咬開羽毛末端，蘸了蘸滲血的部位。

今天鞭痕只在背上。伏地魔仁慈得反常。

他只被強暴了一次。沒有食死徒。或許伏地魔在……留待做別的事。

所以他得趕緊。

他用羽毛筆咬破的一端落在羊皮紙上，寫道：

_致任何人與所有人。_

_ 你知道我是誰。你們所有人都聽過哈利•波特，活下來的男孩。無論你以為我死了抑或只是失蹤，都不重要。_

_ 我以我唯一想到的方式，寫下這個，求你幫忙。_

_ 這封信不會以任何常規途徑寄到任何人手上。我不明白為什麼我相信這樣行得通。但我正用自己的血來寫，而我會盡我所能看著這封信被火燒毀。_

_ 我知道寫作本身就是一種魔法。為之前只是念頭的文字賦予生命……我無法解釋得更好了。_

_ 我正是為此作出請求。_

_ 求你。你，收到這些文字的人。_

_ 讓已經發生的事，發生得不一樣。_

_ 透過想像，讓它變得不一樣。_

寫_得不一樣。_

_ 給我一個世界，那裡事情發展並非如此。如果寫作是一種魔法，那麼那個世界就真實存在。無法改變_我_的遭遇。但在某個地方，它會_**成真**_。_

_ 寫一個世界，那裡男孩父母沒有離世。他們活了下來，彼此關心，男孩在家裡備受愛護長大……_

……那些叫聲，在攝魂怪出現時在他腦海如此鮮活：「別殺哈利——求求你，發發慈悲——發發慈悲！」他母親的最後遺言。

……他度過十年人生的櫥櫃、他因為牽強錯事而捱餓的日子，打罵與拳頭——痛楚卻從未如知道他親戚只因為他與眾不同而恨他，那麼深。

_一個世界，那裡男孩有第二個父親，以教父的身份存在，總是在自己身邊，即使當他在另一個摯友身上找到真愛。他們一起過著幸福的生活……_

天狼星為沒犯過的罪行坐了十年阿茲卡班。逃亡多年。然後，終於，當他被無罪釋放，發現萊姆斯從未停止以那種方式愛著他……帶著咒語的貓頭鷹，半夜出現在天狼星和萊姆斯家裡，萊姆斯滿心信任打開寄給他的信封，在房間裡釋放出月光咒，他變身了，因為咒語被迫提前一周轉換成_狼人_狀態，毫無準備，沒有任何魔藥幫他維持人性，只知道有一具鮮活溫暖的肉體睡在他旁邊可以滿足狼人對血的飢渴。伏地魔讓萊姆斯活到剛好足以醒悟自己在變形者的瘋狂下殺了天狼星，然後舉起麻瓜左輪手槍，一顆純銀子彈穿心而過。

_一個世界，那裡男孩在上學時遇到最好的朋友，愛他的朋友，一直愛他，即使當他們知道他們彼此相愛，也在心裡生命裡為他留下一席之位，在他們的小家庭裡為他留下一席之位……_

羅恩和赫敏。還有他的教女。

他們離校不久就結了婚，覺得沒必要等——他們不是正和確信想要共度一生的那個人一起嗎？——一年後嬰兒就出世了，知道他倆準備給女兒起個叫安格哈菈的可笑名字時哈利很生氣，他們只為有個致敬她教父的小名。這是他們最後一次意見相左。

而伏地魔從過往的錯誤中學習了。

當他現身屠殺滿門，他沒有犯同樣的錯。他等，等到羅恩和赫敏意識到他找到他們了，清醒決定犧牲自己性命來換取嬰兒的。

隨後伏地魔第一個殺了嬰兒哈莉。

羅恩和赫敏什麼都沒來得及做，就隨之死去。

_一個世界，那裡他校園生涯沒有任何大事發生，死亡從未到訪那裡，也從未到訪任何男孩在意的人……_

塞德里克•迪戈里，毫無原因被殺，只是擋著路了……他可能是最幸運的，伏地魔對他沒什麼深仇大恨，不像對那些哈利在意的人、對哈利負責任的人那樣仇深似海……

鄧不利多，前去辦公室路上，對著守衛樓梯間的石像鬼唸了句搞笑的「吉百利牛奶」——石像鬼就從底座跳下來，咬斷他的喉嚨……

海格，對著最兇猛的動物也無所畏懼，被最陰險的方式殺死了——一隻毛茸茸的白兔匿名送給他，毛髮浸滿了劇毒，一被撫摸毒性就激活轉移……

麥格教授，被殺，就哈利所知，僅僅因為她是他學院的院長。她被咒語擊中，凍結在阿尼馬格斯的形態，遭到綁架，她的殘骸被歸還，附上有伏地魔筆跡的字條，寫著_我好奇有沒有多於一種方法剝掉貓的皮 [1]。顯然沒有。_

斯內普……他可能沒有喜歡過哈利，但他克盡己職保護他。對於自己的前食死徒僕人，伏地魔毫無憐憫。他和幾位食死徒用魔法把自己連同斯內普堵在魔藥課室裡。當屏障終於打破，他們已經走了，但他們所作所為顯而易見。他們綁起斯內普，拿出房間裡所有魔藥和材料，全混在一個坩堝裡，然後將產生的毒霧強行逼進魔藥大師身上每一個毛孔。儘管他死得很快，他的胃部頭一分鐘就被腐蝕殆盡，負責調查的巫師發現混合物不幸地有多種復活作用，斯內普很可能慘遭長時間折磨。

如果鄧不利多還活著，他就會確保哈利永遠聽不到這些細節。

_寫一個世界，那裡沒有無足輕重的謀殺，被殺僅僅因為那些人可能對哈利•波特有點意義。_

韋斯萊全家被從地球抹去。伏地魔在他們全家共聚時摧毀了陋居，就在殺了羅恩、赫敏和哈莉•韋斯萊之後。

伏地魔得悉哈利參加的第一個聖誕舞會上舞伴是帕瓦蒂•佩蒂爾。他殺了她。他還得悉哈利在問帕瓦蒂前問過張秋。伏地魔也殺了她。

接下來兩年，哈利先後邀請了赫敏和金妮•韋斯萊，伏地魔無法為此殺死她們第二次。

他最後一年……

噢天啊。

剩下的他寫不出來了。

他_必須_。遠比任何事都重要，他必須。

_寫一個世界，那裡男孩與人競爭。_

不能所有事都這麼單純，對吧？學院之間、魁地奇、學院杯那些都是競爭了。

但沒有人會因為這種競爭而受到傷害。

他希望劃走惡毒的部份並沒有錯：赫敏每次被叫_泥巴種_都會顫抖、羅恩不只因為他家族一貧如洗，還因為他們堅定支持麻瓜的立場而被孤立，巴克比克差點因為一個男孩的愚蠢和憎恨丟了性命。

不，沒有一樣跟哈利有關，對吧？那些侮辱、決鬥、魁地奇比賽……畢竟可以全部只是男孩之間的競爭，對吧？

而德拉科永遠不會在其他方面展現執著。

所以，不行，他恨不了這一點，也請求不了劃去這部份。

_那種競爭是如此強烈的情感，無法取代，除了被另一種強烈的情感覆蓋。_

德拉科嘲笑他，稱格蘭芬多的黃金男孩是自命不凡的窩囊廢，最終，有次叫了他媽的無數次。哈利爆發了，不在乎是不是正中德拉科下懷，害他惹上麻煩。他們用魔杖打架、用拳頭打架，整個過程，他還是無法讓拉科_閉嘴_，最後他做了他唯一想到能阻止金髮男孩嘴中辱罵不絕的方法。

他將嘴壓上德拉科的。

只為嚇倒他讓他閉嘴。

他兩件事都做到了。

但隨後德拉科嚇倒_他_了，不是退開吐口水，而是突然回吻。

那時他們在空無一人的更衣室裡，不用擔心別人的想法，只有彼此。不知不覺，就不只是接吻，他們雙手伸進對方汗津津的衣物裡，扯著衣袖、抓著鈕扣，全程仍然啃咬著對方的嘴。是哈利奇怪地一門心思找著德拉科的褲子，而斯萊特林男孩一手捧著哈利下巴親吻他，一手遊走哈利的身體，描摹他肩膀和腹部所有平坦與棱角。是哈利率先把對方脫光，而德拉科似乎捨不得抽走自己在哈利頭上梳理凌亂黑髮的手，努力與另一個男孩四目交投，留住他的目光，即使哈利撕下德拉科身上每一片衣物，一直脫到襪子處。是哈利把德拉科推到地上，把金髮男孩整根陰莖吞進嘴裡，德拉科在地上弓身，仿佛電流經過他背脊，不是吼出哈利的姓氏——而是哈利的_名字_——像是認識已久的戀人。

但是德拉科很快就以兩人都慶幸身在更衣室的方法報答，因為事後淋浴絕對有必要。那天的事情哈利事無鉅細記得一清二楚：兩人怎麼不願打斷在做的事，連門都沒鎖；他們怎麼把丟棄的衣物堆在身下墊著；弄出來的床墊怎麼差勁；他們怎麼用某人的芳香護髮素當作潤滑液，因為那是他們唯一找到相信不是刺激性或致癢的。

哈利最記得的是他趴著那刻，不確定他們是怎麼決定誰先上誰的，哈利歸因於德拉科，作為兩人中比較有經驗的那個，大概該向他示範怎麼做。而德拉科把身體覆上哈利背部，嘗試無痛插入哈利失敗了，兩人發現護髮素不是很好的潤滑劑。他小聲跟哈利說：「我這樣做對嗎？」後者僵住，意識到自己方才從假設一下子跳到了結論，低聲回應，「等等——你的意思是你以前也沒做過？」

他最記得的第二件事是他們怎麼幾乎同時離開更衣室，仍然沉浸幾次興奮至極的高潮裡顫抖又幸福的餘韻中，最後幾次在淋浴中進行，久得他們最後用光所有熱水，不得不用剩下的少許溫水湊合。

德拉科在他們走出去前阻止了他，提議他們要麼前後腳走，要麼花點時間想個借口解釋他們在這裡待了這麼久做什麼。即使兩人加起來，都沒有足夠活動的腦細胞，什麼也沒想出來，哈利同意再等五分鐘才離開更衣室。

但他們幾乎是同時走出去。

手牽著手。

更衣室很方便，但那年他們特意多找幾個地方約會，以免太過著跡：天文塔、占卜課室，通往霍格莫德的隧道。哈利有隱形斗篷，所以總是他高興地跑去找到不耐煩的德拉科，邀請他鑽進斗篷下一起走。

赫敏和羅恩注意到哈利似乎很快樂。快樂得傻笑。但他們沒有聯繫起來。沒有人想到。兩個男孩課室和魁地奇賽場的競爭沒有減少半分，儘管馬爾福知道，為了哈利好，他最好停止對著他朋友可恨的態度，他們注意_到_這一點了……但仍然沒有聯繫上哈利的心情。

哈利仍然記不起是誰的主意說他和德拉科該在聖誕舞會上拍擋。他只記得德拉科吻著他說，「這真是個絕秒的主意。鄧不利多看見我們我們就將他的頭髮變白——噢，等等，他頭髮已經白了。那就斯內普的頭髮。」

_沒有_保留驚喜令這成為了驚喜。當被問到他們帶誰去，哈利回答，「馬爾福。」德拉科說，「波特。」當然，他們沒有一個朋友當真，以為是開玩笑意圖阻止他們追問，隱瞞舞伴的身份。

奇怪的是，舞會上，斯內普是唯一一個看上去_不_驚訝的人。

_寫他們怎麼克服所有不信任……_

無論如何，那是真的……

_拒絕忘記他們找到彼此是多麼幸運……_

也是真的。馬爾福的父母、公眾輿論，就連同樣與男人相愛的_天狼星_……哈利和德拉科不願意放棄。

謝天謝地赫敏和羅恩從未放棄他。羅恩比較難接受，但他明白（好吧，赫敏發揮了作用）哈利現在比任何時候_更_需要他。

_然後_

不要。

_然後_

他盯著羊皮紙。他怎麼能寫出來，即使是_相反_版本？

_然後他們_

回到家裡。鮮血。信息。

對於信息指示盲目恐慌的順從。

伏地魔本來可以殺了他。他毫無防備。

但如果他這樣做，哈利發現德拉科殘缺屍首時的痛苦就會變短了，就會完了。

伏地魔想他痛苦。

_然後他們_

他讓哈利活得足夠久，見證其餘的謀殺。哈利甚至沒有時間發出警告，因為伏地魔行動迅速，他也嚴重低估了伏地魔報復的程度。

就連馬爾福的父母，哈利從未關心過的兩人，一直以來侍奉黑魔王的兩人，也在膽敢抗議他們兒子的死後成為死者名單一員。

伏地魔太了解哈利了。雖然哈利在德拉科被從身邊奪去時就很想死，更不用說其他人的死一股腦兒壓在他身上了，但他更想殺死伏地魔，在自己死前。

_然後他們_

他失敗了。

他連這件事也做不到。

現在……現在他甚至無法自殺。

伏地魔的咒語保證了這一點。因為他想哈利活著。

因為他想在活下來的男孩身上施加的不只是情感上的痛苦。

_然後他們_

折磨的方法各式各樣。

宗教裁判所都會驚嘆的刑具。

簡單但經典的懲罰例如鞭打和拳打腳踢。

持續的痛苦諸如飢餓和極熱極寒。

來到他身上伏地魔尤其鍾愛的強暴帶來的最基本的屈辱與痛楚。

而哈利逃不掉。

_然後他們_

他將羽毛筆壓向羊皮紙，幾乎折斷筆尖。

_然後他們所有人幸福快樂地生活下去。_

他寫不下去了。

他把羽毛筆拿到窗前，撕成一片片，扔出鐵欄外。

現在他得糊掉寫在羊皮紙上的東西。

字跡不是很乾。沒問題。已經寫出來了，重要的僅此而已。

羊皮紙必須被找到，儘管伏地魔無法讀清文字。

他臉上仍然挂著淚水。先用這個好了。他用臉上的濕意，抹開羊皮紙上的字跡。當他需要更多，他就用舌頭。鮮血、眼淚、唾液……還有，如果一切按計劃進行，火焰。如果這些都無法實現某種魔法，他也無能為力了。

好了。仍然可以看見是某種文字，但現在已經難以辨認，也許是象形文字。

為什麼他不能自己撕碎，把碎片扔出窗外呢？這樣他會受到懲罰。他無法告訴自己例行公事已經夠恐怖了，他不會注意到在此之上的懲罰。他會……但值得。必須值得。

他把羊皮紙揉成一團，扔到地上。

然後，不是同時，但也沒多久，他牢房的門打開了。

這次黑魔王帶了四個食死徒。

哈利縮開。

乞求從來沒有意義。但掩飾恐懼也沒有意義。伏地魔不是想他聽話。伏地魔只是想他痛。

其中一個戴著面具（他們總是戴著面具）的食死徒舉起魔杖，伏地魔這次選定的折磨出現在牢房中央。

哈利馬上認出來了，當然。這是主要設計來束縛的器具，本身並非刑具。

他沒有為此鬆口氣。他被塞進去後他們會對他做的事只會一樣糟糕。

兩個食死徒上前抓住他，將他拉到器具旁。他們開始把他綁進裡頭。

就在他心跳加快的時候，哈利聽見一把聲音道，「吾王？這個——該在這裡嗎？」

皺巴巴的羊皮紙打開時發出輕微的刮擦聲。

一下嘶聲。「給我。」

哈利眼角餘光瞥見，伏地魔接過羊皮紙。

「看著像字跡，吾王，但化開得太厲害了讀不了……」那個食死徒說。

伏地魔看著它，盯著紙面足夠久以斷定，不，讀不了，把手上的羊皮紙翻過來。「那麼。這就解釋得通了。」

哈利，沒想過能變得更驚慌，卻更慌了，他錯了。解釋什麼？

但他什麼也說不出來。其中一個按著他的食死徒就把某樣東西塞進他嘴裡，設計來讓他說不了話但同時撐開他下巴的。這意味著很多不同可能，最無害的是伏地魔想他的尖叫聲不受阻礙，最糟糕的是意圖強暴他的嘴，或者用針折磨他的舌頭，或者強行往他喉嚨不斷灌水，直至他全吐出來。

伏地魔把羊皮紙還給那個人。「燒掉。」

哈利閉上雙眼。_對。_

那天他很幸運，張口器只是用來讓他的尖叫可聞。

他們五個都強暴了他，每一個強行打開他時，用的潤滑只足夠確保_他們_不會摩擦到不舒服，其餘的輪流用帶釘的鞭子鞭打他前身。他變成血肉模糊痛苦非常的一團糟，但看上去比實際上慘。

他們所做的僅此而已。再一次，相比之下，哈利被他們的虐待如此輕微驚到了。

當他被從束縛中釋放，躺到地上，不敢呻吟，伏地魔說：「我決定對你寬容一點，哈利。你今天有東西吃了。」其中一個食死徒離開牢房，大概是去拿東西。

噢，不要。不要，准沒好事。他唯一獲准不再餓著肚子的日子就是伏地魔的酷刑特別殘忍的時候。

「這次，甚至是新鮮的。直至你全部吃完為止，你都不會到別的食物。還記得一個人死不去的話可以變得有多餓嗎，哈利？」

聽見幼小的屍身跌落地上，哈利甚至沒有抬起頭來。他知道那是什麼。

他也知道伏地魔是對的：最終，他會吃掉它。

隨著門在伏地魔和四個隨行的食死徒身後關上，哈利爬了起來，撿起雪鴞的屍體，抱在大腿上，以一種海德薇生前絕對不會容忍的方式，不顧血液沾上她的羽毛。

「一起都會好起來的，海德薇。」他低聲道。「是真的，你知道嗎。在某個地方，他們所有人幸福快樂地生活下去了。」

附近的火裡，一張羊皮紙化為灰燼。

_——完_

**Author's Note:**

> 1原文more than one way to skin a cat是句諺語，意指不只一種方式達成目標，伏地魔在此一語雙關，幽默了一把。


End file.
